The Demon's Calling Card
by Stardust1716
Summary: The Mage was born, it is written he will become a great prophet of death. When the demons hear of the Mage's coming each one will try to get the Mage to choose their calling cards. But when the Mage unknowingly chooses two, is his fate changed? All this occurring during the Demon wars when power means everything to everyone. Is this all something that even fates don't understand?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Psimon Captor frowned as he watched his youngest sleep. The boy was too young to have to worry about what would haunt him while he slept; Sollux was only eight. Eight year olds should dream of spaceships and video games, not death. Psimon sat down on the edge of his son's bed reaching a hand out to gently toss the smaller Captor's hair. Poor kid.

"Dad, I'th th'ollu'th th'ick?" Psimon craned his neck to see his older son, Mituna, standing in his brother's door way. "Doe'th he need th'oup?" Mituna walked further into the room causing Psimon to rise quickly up.

"Mituna, you should be in bed. Go back to bed now." Mituna puffed his cheeks out narrowing his eyes looking angry as well as ready to cry any minute. Psimon knew what was coming next from him.

"Th'ollu'th i'th all you care about! Th'ollu'th thi'th and Th'oll'th that. I'm th'till here!" Mituna's face was bright red as he shot the sleeping Captor a death glare. "I wi'thh he wa'th never born. He'th broken!" Psimon grabbed Mituna's are roughly, promptly pulling the thirteen year old from the room and back into the wall.

"Mituna Captor! You are to never speak of your brother in that manner. He is not broken, he deserves life as much as you, and he is your little brother! He adores you." Mituna rolled his eyes trying to take his arm back.

"Kanny th'aid he wa'th doomed! He'th going to die and I hope he doe'th!" It took all of Psimon's reasoning to not smack the child in front of him. "He'th not th'pecial. He'th not even my real brother!" Psimon dragged Mituna further down the hall.

"Stop talking like that now! Sollux is your brother just because you had a different mother than him doesn't make him any less your brother." Mituna rolled his eyes looking away from his father. "He loves you to no end." Mituna pulled out of his father's hold.

"I hate him!" Mituna snarled storming off to his room leaving Psimon feeling more stressed than he was to start with causing him to think he was never going to get a break at this point.

* * *

><p>A club landed a bit too close to Bro Strider but that didn't worry him in the slightest. What was worrying him was the fact he was going to have to leave hell for a little while. Dirk would understand even if he was a prince of the court but Dave was training to be a knight. The thought made Bro shudder. Dave would understand; he was a smart kid. Young but smart. Bro grunted as something slammed into his side breaking all trains of thought.<p>

"You aren't all up and leavin' a motherfucker, are you?" Bro picked himself up smirking at the deep voice.

"Nah, that would be a bit rude." His katana was soon in his hand as he watched a large club raise over the demon king's head.

* * *

><p>Dirk Strider held his younger 'brother' close to his side as he made for the escape route hoods up covering both of their faces. Bro had gotten a message to him when the uprising had failed telling Dirk to take Dave and get out fast. Dave wasn't happy about leaving hell, but Dirk couldn't blame him: Dave was still a young demon and young demons didn't enjoy change or leaving hell. Young demons needed to feed often and blood wasn't in short supply in hell but on earth there was certainly more work involved to get the blood someone as young as Dave would need. Dirk hoped Bro knew what he was doing.<p>

"Where's Bo?" Dirk didn't pay attention attention to the youngster's question since the same question had been knocking around in his head. Where was Bro? But Dirk knew he had to answer or Dave would worry, even if the little tike wouldn't admit it.

"Don't worry, Bro will find us on the surface." Dirk kept up his face pace annoyed that shadow travel was blocked in hell as were most demonic powers. Dave trotted to keep up with the older demon his eyes surveying the environment around him.

"Dirky-kins, where are you running off to so quickly?" Dirk halted his movements and turned around quickly to see an old friend.

"Roxy, I...I just have to go right now." The alcoholic demon turned its head to the side and frowned.

"So I'm guessin' Bro is…" She didn't finish the statement noticing Dave with the other Dirk making her frown a bit. "They'll come after ya, ya know." Her own thoughts turning towards her own younger sibling and then her mother who had often joined Brodrick Strider on his rebellion quests.

"I know, I'm taking Dave to the surface then I'm coming back to help." Dave suddenly held on to Dirk a bit tighter not liking the idea of being left alone on earth. Roxy saw the youngster's stress then gave Dirk a stern look.

"You can't leave Davey alone, he's too young." Dirk frowned at Roxy's statement knowing it was true but how could he leave Bro here alone. You don't do that to a bro. "I'll get Rosey and we'll come with you guys." Roxy added quickly suddenly disappearing leaving no time for Dirk to argue with her.

* * *

><p>Emmet Zahhak picked up the ringing phone with a slight frown. It was a late hour and the ringing phone may have woke up his children, something Emmet disapproved of greatly. Children needed a proper amount of sleep otherwise to deal with them was a pain and extremely tiring to parents or parent in Emmet's case.<p>

"Zahhak residents, to whom am I neighing to?" He heard crying in the background of the call and was shocked when a small child's voice answered him.

"Mr. Zahhak, can you come get us?" He recognized the child's voice as one of Marquise's brood from which he drew the conclusion the woman was out again with Pyrope playing cat and mouse.

"Aranea, where are you and your sister?" The voice was hesitant and the crying got loud a little voice crying for mommy.

"Home...I'm scared. Mommy never came home and now there is people in the house and Vriska won't be quiet." The crying quickly became quiet making Emmet assumed Aranea had covered her little sister's mouth in order to keep her quiet. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle this situation but he calmly grabbed the keys for the car.

"Be quiet and stay calm. I'll come get you momentarily." With that he hung up the phone and walked back to his eldest son's room gently knocking on the door which easily woke his son.

"Dad?" Horuss asked as he opened the door. Emmet knelt down and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Stay awake and watch out for your brother, I'm going to go get your friend Aranea and her sister." Horuss nodded and as Emmet stood back up Horuss stepped out of his room.

"Are you going to rope Miss. Leijon to help?" Emmet didn't respond to his son's question just headed to the front door leaving Horuss to lock up and place protection down.

* * *

><p>Small hands shook the sleeping form gently but enough to wake the other. Two bright green eyes blinked open only to stare into another pair of green eyes.<p>

"Mommy?" A small voice chirped sweetly as a little body climbed up onto the bed making the once asleep person smile softly.

"What is it, kitten?" A just as soft voice answered arms going around the small body and pulling it close.

"Mewster Zakkah is at the door." The mother nodded still holding her child close to her as she stood and walked to the front room not bothering to change even though she knew the man to be a bit prudish.

"It's wonderfur to see mew but it is rathfur late." Yawned Dahlia Lejion upon seeing Emmet in her front room. "I hope this is impawtant." Dahlia bent over and placed her daughter on the floor next to her feet.

"I assure you it is, Miss. Lejion. I wouldn't dream of waking you or your children for anything less than 'impawtant' matters." He chuckled nervously. "But the matter at hoofs involves the colts of Ms. Serket."

"What about Hissket's kits?" She turned her head to the side looking truly worried.

"I believe 'Hissket' may have gone too far when horsing around with Pyrope."

* * *

><p>Marquise Serket was clutching her head screaming in pain as her body began to painfully transform into something she didn't recognize as her's. Power coursed through her causing her head to throb. She fell to her knees holding herself praying for the pain to stop. Just for a moment. That is all she needed. A moment to gather her thoughts.<p>

"Markie!" Marquise recognized the voice of one Romona Pyrope and for once felt a surge of hope. "Markie!" Marquise tried to stand up to cause more attention to herself but another surge of pain forced her back down. "This is why! This is why you need to stop fucking up kills!" A small amount of laughter forced itself from the pained woman's throat.

"It has been a pleasure, Ms. Serket but now the hunter draws closer." The smooth voice from before the pain spoke up causing Marquise to cringe from the smugness within it. "Must leave ye be, may the huntress have mercy," The voice chuckled as Marquise sent a murderous glare to him but it was short lived as more pain forced her to shut her eyes. She could hear the footsteps of her attacker grow more and more distant just as the footsteps of Pyrope rushed closer. In these last few moments, her thoughts were wandering to her two girls.


	2. Chapter 1: Two For Your Lies

Author's Note: Stardust, speaking.

Wolf girl811: No it will not be a sad abused hero fic, I actually have little idea where this is going but I have a general idea. That is not to say there won't be sad parts and death because would it be a proper Homestuck fic without death and sadness.

gaarablack: Thank you for your review, I hope this next chapter satisfies your hunger.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Two For Your Lies<p>

Five Year Later

* * *

><p>Sollux crossed his arms across his chest as he watched the other kids run about. He hated playing outside. Outside was bright, noisy, messy, and everything Sollux wanted desperately to avoid. There were however a lot more kids at the daycare than there had been a while ago which did spark his interest.<p>

He watched two girls, one with auburn hair the other with coal colored hair, play some sort of medieval role themed game with a lightly tanned girl and his mo-hawk haired cousin. Another few kids that interested him was the blond haired boy, with shades, and the blond haired Gothic looking girl with strange light purple eyes. Sollux of course didn't question her eye color because his own eyes were oddly colored. One red and one blue.

"Sollux!" cried the lightly tanned girl happily. "Sollux come play with us!" Sollux narrowed his eyes behind his 3-D glasses.

"I'm not playing that th'tupid game, AA." The girl pouted at him but his cousin shyly joined the girl in insisting that Sollux come play.

"Y-yeah! Uhh...c-come play with us, Sollux. It's….uhhh really fun!" Tavros held his hand out for Sollux to take. Sollux stared at the pair for a moment before he unwillingly accepted the extended hand which quickly pulled him forward to his feet. The Taurus was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Hehehe, so the Mage has decided he isn't too old to play with us," snicked the auburn haired girl making Sollux roll his eyes. "For someone sooooo old, you act so stupid." She stuck out her tongue.

"You're ju'tht mad TR and AA have th'omeone a'th th'trong a'th me on their th'ide now." He gave a small smirk before quickly taking a defensive stance but the coal haired girl accepted his challenge quickly.

"I'll just steal your magic, Mage." She snicked as the auburn girl took a defensive stance next to her partner. "You can't take the Scourge Sisters." Sollux felt the other two kids take their own stances against the so called sister. Let the battle start.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, scum?!" Snarled one Alteri Vantas as he crushed the vile monster's neck with his weapon causing the demon to gasp for air.<p>

"I-I said what I meant! The Mage walks! The Bard will seek his advice and the Prince will demand him at his side. The Knight will swear his loyalty to him while The Maid will lead him." Alteri pushes a bit harder making the demon spasm. "A-ack!"

"I'm not in the mood for games!" The demon only smiled at the other's statement.

"The war for your plane starts. The Mage, Soothsayer, Necromancer will sound the bells of war as he hears them. The gates will open and you disgusting worms will finally die." The demon chuckled, which slowly grew louder and louder as the moments passed. Shhhing.

Alteri looked at the now beheaded monster with annoyance. Demons and their riddles, how pointless and time consuming. He took out a cleaning cloth and started wiping away the green blood from his weapon with a scowl. One less monster to deal with, and one more puzzle to solve.

* * *

><p>"Sollux, come on! This way!" Aradia held tightly on to his hand as they ventured furthered into the forested area next to the daycare. "Tavros will protect us from them, he's actually really strong." Sollux wasn't really assured from that but it could be worse. He almost lost control of his magic to Vriska but AA had helped him overcome her influence.<p>

"AA, what if they beat him?" Aradia hadn't thought that through but she had the utmost confidence Tavros would be able take the Scourge Sisters.

"He's a high level Page, he'll be able to handle a Thief and Seer." Sollux wasn't so sure about it. This was the reason he stopped playing this stupid game to begin with. TZ and VS were overpowered as hell. It was hard to deal with them together but Sollux had defeated them apart several times.

"We need a Knight, not a Page." Sollux grumbled bitterly as he continued following his friend.

"The Knight will come soon but right now other matters are shaping the roads of our fates." Aradia hummed happily yanking Sollux on ward.

"You really get into to character, AA." Aradia smiled at the comment. If only Sollux knew more of the world than what he did. He would understand.

* * *

><p>"Leave the cuttlefish alone, Mean-ah!" Shrieked a twelve year old girl with a bright red angry face. "You're going to glub them up!" An older sister snickers holding one of the creatures above her head.<p>

"What ya gonna do shrimp?" Teased the older sibling. "Too shore-t to do anyfin." The younger sister huffed and jumped to reach to poor creature in the air.

"Minny! This isn't finny! Put him back!" The older girl gave a little sneer before dropping the poor creature into it's take making the younger girl 'eep' with concern. "You could have hooked him!"

"Shellever, Riri. Ma, wants ta see us. Like, now, shrimp." The older sister held her hand out to her younger sister who took it hesitantly. "Ma's probably gonna swim us out of this town and make anchor in some shitty place. She said something about Angles and stuff. Yo know how ma is shrimp." The little sister listened to her sister talk and frowned at her words.

"But we're already so close to the beach! Why would she want to leave for flying fish, Mennah?" The older sister paused and laughed a bit.

"Nah sis, she's leavin' 'cause of the flyin fish. "

* * *

><p>"Whoa, mate! Maybe you just better stick to your guns." Snicked Jake as John narrowly missed shooting him in the shoulder. "Maybe wait till you're a bit older too, tyke." This made this thirteen year old frown a bit.<p>

"You said you were hunting by my age! I don't see why I have to wait." Jake's expression turned very serious making the younger male shrink back slightly.

"I was using guns. You are still only using clubs, kiddo." John frowned at his caregiver's common lecture. "When you can handle the kick of Lassie here, maybe you can join me. Until then, you're staying here with salt covering the windows and what not." Jake ruffled John's hair with a faint smile which only made John roll his eyes.

"I'm not a little kid and you don't need a gun to kill a demon." John continued to pout his eyes watering up hoping to play up the 'puppy-dog look. "Please, I won't get in the way." Jake started to chew at the inside of his cheek as his charge adapted the 'kicked-puppy look.

"Johnny, I'm not sure you understand what's really-"

"I'm not five anymore! I know the monsters under my bed are real! I know the monsters in the closet can kill me! I'm not that stupid, Jake!" Jake just stared at the angry pre-teen, unsure how to really react. Kids shouldn't rebel against authority but Jake was just as much of a kid as John was even though he was eighteen.

"John…you really don't understand everything. I'm just looking out for you. As I decided to do when I found you. Please, try to understand there are evils out there I'm not sure that I can save you from." He tried to explain hoping John would understand his distress, but children do not often understand the difficulties that come with another living person depending on you.

"You don't need to save me anymore! Just trust me!"

"Stay here, for my sanity."

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying your point isn't valid, Kanny. I'm just saying, I don't care." Porrim said plainly rolling her eyes at her hunter friend. "In a different age, one your father was born in, your kind was considered 'demons. Pale skin, bright red eyes, snowy hair, all signs of a soulless human made to be demon carriers." She gave a small laugh and shook her head as the hunter lowered his weapon slight.<p>

"I'm not quite sure this is how the confrontations are suppose to go. In fact I'm sure all my training has been to end your life as quickly possible but here we are having a normal conversation as if we knew one another." Kankri huffed closing his eyes to continue his rant. "And how would you even know about my father? How do you know of I? This is all common demon rabble just meant to extend your life just a bit longer, isn't it?"

"No. I've come to pledge myself to you and not in the manner that it sounds. My mother, Ms. Maryam herself, was the demon to find your abandoned father. She often tells this story for me and my sibling." She paused for the moment taking in the other's expression then continues. "She cared for him when his own mother left him to die in the snow as if he was a demon."

"Why would a demon care so much for an infant? A human one no less! I'm sure your kind is…"

"I thought you spoke about equality for all? Trigger warnings and other nonsense." She snarls at him showing her fangs a bit at him. "Demons are only meant to punish the evil. That is our job. That is why we were created but some stray from this and with the 'king being who he is, well it is not as if we are kept in check." She reverted back to a less hostile state after she believed that she made her point.

"I'm terribly sorry, I di-"

"Check your privilege, Kankri Vantas." She gave a light laugh before starting up her explanation. "When my mother took your father into her care, she vowed to watch and protect him from all dangers as his birth mother should have done. Now as her eldest child and you as Alteri eldest, I extend the vow on to you. I, Porrim Maryam, demon of greed and pride, child of Debbie Maryam, give my service to Kankri Vantas, Seer of Blood, child of Alteri Vantas, until he takes his last breath. Do you accept?"

"I-I…" Kankri was silenced for a moment unsure what to say or how to respond. It sounded like slavery to him but she was giving it of her own free will. "I accept but I'm not entirely su-" Suddenly two well shaped breasts where pressed against Kankri's now red bright face as the demoness hugged him tightly.

"I will be the best mother you ever had, darling!"


	3. Chapter 2: Mythos

Author's Note: Stardust, speaking.

Wolf girl811: There will be fluff but all these other little bits that seem to distract from the main story actually do mean something. All of correspond with other events either happening, that have happened, or going to happen.

gaarablack: What happens next is hard to explain but please join me as we continue this journey of wonderment.

Black Alpha: Funny story actually, may be GamSol, EriSol, maybe even DaveSol. I'll have a poll up once I'm sure what I'm going to have and I'll ask what my readers think. There may also be side pairings. (EriSol is my OTP though)

Izaya-chi: One of my personal favorites actually. Although I enjoy a few of these bits as well.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mythos<p>

Alt. Title: Demons, Angels, and Fuck That.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Heir was first but The Prince reached him faster, leaving The Bard far behind and as the saying goes, one cannot change the fates without hope. <span>_

_-Unbeknownst To Him, Seer Of Blood._

Eyes, that were constantly changing colors, read over the prophecy. It had already come and passed. That was a good thing. His war could continue but his war would happen even if it hadn't come true. War is something hope can't even fight so easily against. You need heart and so many other things to stop a war. His war would not be stopped. Not even the great Andrew Hussie could stop the war he was starting.

* * *

><p>"You really thought you could beat me, Page!" Vriska snickered standing over her fallen enemy. "I am Mindfang! Thief Of Light and Luck." She sneered as Terezi reach forward grabbing her adopted sister's arm.<p>

"Whoa, lay off. We won. Let's go get Sollux and Aradia now." Terezi said with a slight frown disliking the fact the other girl seemed so into these types of games. "It's just a game, sis." Vriska looked at the Libra for a moment then nodded quickly heading towards where she had last seen the other two players. Terezi waited a moment before helping up the fallen up from the ground.

"Thanks 'Erezi." Tavros smiled before checking himself for injuries, familiar with Vriska's playing style. "She's...uhhh getting worse…." Terezi nodded. Vriska had indeed gotten worse over the years. Not that Terezi was mad about it just she was unsure if Vriska should really want to be like her mother.

"Yeah, but...she just misses her mom." With that Terezi grabbed Tavros' hand and took off in the direction Vriska had went. "Maybe my mom will tell her someday what happened." Tavros nodded at that.

"Maybe….uhhh...that's a lot to take in though. I mean uhhh I haven't even told Sollux about my dad but uhhh I rather not drag him into the uhhh...other world." Tavros gave a half smile. "Family watches out for family."

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry, it's all okay."<em> Sollux frowned at the statement the stopped moving.

"I'm not worried, AA." Aradia turned and faced Sollux. She also wore a frown.

"I didn't say anything. I was about to say there's a cave up ahead we can hide in, though." She then quickly kept moving as Sollux stood there dumbfounded for a moment before quickly following after her.

_"Don't worry. Don't worry. It's all okay. It's all okay."_ Sollux watched Aradia closely but her mouth never moved. Great. Time to tell dad the dosage needed upping again.

* * *

><p>Dirk stood not far off from the playground watching Dave chat with Roxy's little sister, Rose. At least Dave had found someone to talk to, but it wasn't as if Dave and Rose were the only Demons there. Dirk had noted another child, a girl, with lightly tanned skin that had ran off with a boy wearing 3-D glasses. He almost thought he should stop it but something told him what was taking place now was bigger than even Lord Makara, and Makara was a huge guy.<p>

He had also seen a rather regal looking girl. The girl was the daughter of the woman who ran the care center. The woman who ran the care center was a kindly demoness who turned her back on the wicked ways of most demons. Dirk had only see the woman a handful of times but he was never uneasy around her.

"Hello, Mr. Strider. Come to retrieve David?" Dirk wasn't surprised when he heard the woman's voice behind him. She was very good at sneaking up on people.

"No, just checking up on him. Don't need him causing trouble for you." He turned to face the woman. As always she had a soft smile and kind understanding face. "He hasn't caused any trouble, right?"

"Oh, no, no, no. David is a perfect little gentleman. Very smart and quick but I suppose that is just apart of the famous Strider genes." She gave a small laugh covering her mouth slightly as she did. "Be careful, ." With that the woman was gone leaving Dirk to his own.

* * *

><p>Jane kept a tight hold of her charge's hand as they walked. Hopefully, the new daycare center she was visiting would be able to handle the girl. There was never a moment Jane didn't love her adopted daughter but there were moments when her nerves were put to the test. Jade learned quickly, she was wild as well as crafty and observant however the girl did have her moments where she would do nothing else but sleep.<p>

When she walked into the care center she smiled at how orderly things were kept. In the corner of the room she noticed a young man chatting away to girl about his age. The girl looked like the woman from the small advertisement so Jane cleared her throat causing the chatting couple to look her way.

"I'm sorry to bother but I was wondering if this was Underside Daycare Center." She never noticed her voice was that high in pitch until she spoke in the silent room. "I would like to enroll my child here, if at all possible." The girl stood up and made her way over to Jane. Jane was a bit startled to see piercings all over her but didn't voice her concern after all this was her last option.

"We were expecting you!" The young woman started bending down to Jade's level with a small smile, "My mother is just in the back office." The woman pointed down a hallway still bent over and looking at Jade with adoring eyes. "I'm sure she won't even hesitate to take this lovely lady into our care. If you like, I can take her outside so she may play with the other children. Kind of like getting to know everybody before she starts." Jade hesitated for a long while then gave a quick nod heading down the directed hallway not entirely sure if leaving her daughter with the woman was entirely wise on her part but what was the worst that could happen?

The hallway was rather short splitting off only twice, once on either side, then ended with a large office room. Jane knocked softly then waited for a moment. The door swung open and the woman from the Ad. smiled at her.

"Ah, Miss. Crocker! So glad you could come and enroll your daughter." Jane was swept into the office unknowingly, that is, until she heard the door click close. "I'm sure Jade will fit right in with the rest of the children!" Quickly Jane found herself seated with papers stacked in front of her. "There are the legal documents. I just need you to sign those and I will happily discuss our payment plans!" The regal woman sat herself down still smiling at Jane, who felt a bit rushed.

"Payment plans? I'm not worried about payment. I just want to know if this is a safe place for Jade." The woman's smile never faltered as she gave a nod in understanding.

"This place is perfectly safe. The children know the boundaries and physical punishment is never given unless the parent has otherwise specified or make an allowance. The worst I've ever had to do was sit one boy in the corner during nap time." Jane felt a bit eased by her words before her thoughts drifted back to the woman covered with piercings.

"And the woman who took Jade off my hands while we spoke?" The woman again nodded in understanding.

"Porrim is my oldest daughter. You have no need to worry about her she has helped me for many years. She does just as well as I when handling the kids." Jane gave a hesitant nod before reaching for the legal papers in front of her.

"So what about these payment plans?"

* * *

><p>"You should be with them." Dave jerked his head towards the girl he considered a sister.<p>

"What are you starting up about?" He muttered back kicking a few rocks his gaze towards the woods where the group of kids had run off to. "Spewing bullshit already?" Rose gave an exasperated sigh closing her book.

"I've told you time and time again, titles given, even seemingly made up, have a meaning with us. The dead are whispering to us and the dark gods are opening the way for the fates to take us on our paths. When we are older, we will see the fine." Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades only giving a grunt. "Difficult as ever, aren't you?"

"Did you expect anything different?"

* * *

><p>"What in the blazes are ya doin' lad?" Eridan jumped hearing his father's rough tone. Even when the fallen holy warrior was in human form he still looked and sounded as if he was from another plain of living. "Come on, Guppy, I ain't got all day!"<p>

"I'm just waitin', father," Eridan grumbled looking outside past the veranda towards the woods surrounding their estate. "I've been thinkin' a lot lately." The younger male flinched as the older took a seat next to him.

"Aye, I've noticed." His arm snaked around the smaller's shoulders. "It was best they moved from us and best that we fell. Alls better now, son." Eridan didn't bother responding to his father he just kept his gaze towards the trees.

"Why did you have to change the woman though?" He felt the arm slip off his shoulder and the older man stand.

"Fates 'a strange thing. Sometimes we just have ta allow it's action, son."

* * *

><p>Debbie Maryam frowned as she stood next to Psimon Captor seeing not glimpse of the youngest Captor anywhere. Psimon fared not much better than the distressed daycare woman feeling his gut twist into tight knots. The only one not panicked was Mituna but he was entirely in his own world watching the clouds form funny shapes.<p>

"Dad! That one look'th like a wave!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry for how long this took. It's my senior year in highschool and I've gotten so busy. I'll try to keep up from now on. Soon enough these short cross sections will stop. In another chapter or two there will be another time skip and then the ball will start really rolling.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: One Big, ONE BIG BANG!

Author's Note: Stardust speaking.

Over the next chapter keep in mind I did say there would be death still, and hopeful there isn't any confusion with the Seer of Blood's prophecy from the last chapter. For those who may not have gotten it; **The Heir was first but The Prince reached him faster, leaving The Bard far behind and as the saying goes, one cannot change the fates without hope; **means that Mituna was suppose to be the one to stop it but Kurloz got to him first before Cronus was able to. Mituna choose Kurloz's symbol before Cronus' which means he would be guided by rage and not hope. Theory is doom/fate can change! However, without hope it is unable to thus leading to the fates winning and whatever war that is going to happen, will happen. Hopefully this helped!

**gaarablack**: Your reviews make it worth wild.

**Phantomhivecat**: I warned you bad stuff was going to happen. I warned you, bro!

_**WARNING**_

_**This next part is going to hurt.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: One Big, ONE BIG BANG<p>

Alt. Title: It's Happening

* * *

><p>Terezi felt her stomach lurch painfully forward causing her to be thrown on her knees. Tavros was quickly at her side looking over his friend with worry. The girl held tightly onto her stomach with tears forming in her eyes as she tried to fight off the pain. Suddenly she stilled. Tavros shook her gently but it had no effect. Then her mouth opened and her eyes glazed over with a bright white.<p>

" _The Mage will have a split fate, his life divided by two. Voices will not ring clear until he chooses his patron. Hope and Rage will force the earthen plain to shake."_ Her voice shook the earth around her as she spoke causing the Taurus to fall to the ground starting to her in fear then all at once she drops to the ground and Tavros crawls quickly to her.

"Ter! Ter!" He shook her roughly but it still had no effect. The boy hesitates a moment longer before running off back to the play ground. Almost as soon as the boy was gone Terezi sprang up to her feet and darted to the woods. The only thought in her mind was it was going too far this time.

* * *

><p>"Face me!" Vriska snarled coming up on Aradia. The other girl quickly turned at the mouth of the cave just as someone else broke through the brush. Terezi grabbed onto her friend attempting to pull her away.<p>

"No! You can't, Tav is going to get Miss. Maryam, you can't do this here or ever!" She screamed pulling viciously at her friend. Vriska hissed at her friend shoving her to the ground with all the viciousness that was bestowed on her.

"He won't make it there, then." With a crackle like laughter she placed her fingertips to her temple and within moments a pained scream echoed through the woods causing Araida to shove Sollux behind her with a hiss.

"What did you do?" Aradia snarled at Vriska. "You can't mess with the mortal affairs! You can't do this and you know it!" Aradia stomped her foot down causing the earth to tremble Vriska seemed less than impressed by the display.

"You can't stop what's already happening." Aradia's face suddenly changed to horror and Vriska smirked. "That's right, fate. I know so much more than I let on." Terezi grabbed Vriska trying to turn the other's actions on her but it didn't work. "Let's see what the Mage can really do!"

* * *

><p>Rufioh stood at the entrance of the play ground his eyes transfixed on the forest where he heard the scream come from. He didn't even notice when Kankri and Porrim appeared on either side of him. He really didn't want to believe that he had just heard his brother's scream. It was Porrim who eventually broke the silence.<p>

"The youngest fate is with them. It's already out of our control." Her tone was stiff and she sounded like she had been through this before. "He was always going to end up this way." Rufioh shoved past the two heading for the woods.

"Don't talk to me about the fucking fates."

* * *

><p>Sollux felt something enter his mind which caused him to kneel instantly. He fought against it but ultimately his mind surrender to the force. <em>Bring down the cave.<em> The gemini restrained himself but he could feel power surge through him as he rose unwillingly from his knees. _Don't fight me! Bring down the cave! Kill her! Kill her!_ His mind felt like it was splitting in two then it went blank with a crackle of laughter.

* * *

><p>His eyes flew open as he felt something pull him. Lazily he rose from his bed and sauntered towards his small viewing portal. There was a boy in it. The boy was rather thin and looked as if he was being torn apart by himself.<p>

"Don't worry, my miraculous motherfucker, I'm right here." he mumbled sleepily pushing his hand through the portal. "Nothing can touch the rage but me. So let's make more miracles."

* * *

><p>"Over my dead body, clown!" He pushed his own hand through another portal aware he was now fighting for the human who struggled. "He's mine! He is meant to be mine!" His heart leaped out to the boy. He had to save him from fate. He had to protect him.<p>

The next moment a blindingly bright light erupted from the fallen angel's chest pouring through the portal showing his strife and determination to get to the human before the other could.

* * *

><p>When the young gemini awoke from his daze he was confronted with the stare of one of his closest friends causing him to scream out, scrambling backwards. The mouth of the cave was completely covered up and aradia laid helpless under the rumble. Sollux crawled slowly back towards her when she started shaking her head.<p>

"Don't worry, it's all okay." She whispered attempting to push herself up. "Don't worry, don't worry. It's all okay. It's all okay." Then she went silently laying her head down breathing softly.

"What?! NO! You said that before! Just, no! AA, you're going to be okay. Just stay with me. Please just stay with me." Aradia only gave a weak smile to him.

"You're a lot stronger than thought you would be." She gave a weak laugh and started coughing again this time blood spilling over her lips as she did. "D-don't worry." Sollux felt his heart being torn from his chest as he tried to understand what was happening. Did he cause this? Did...Did he kill her? What did he do?!

He grabbed his head feeling it pound viciously causing him to scream as a sudden rush of voices invaded his mind. Power built behind his eyes as the cries and screams began to block out his own sounds of pain. He pulled at his hair trying to relieve himself of the pressure in some form. Swiftly two hands grabbed him at once as two figures wrapped around him, both glaring at one another, then the earth started shaking violently as if something had thrown everything out of balance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EARTHQUAKES ROCK THE WORLD<strong>_

By: Meulin Lejion

_Today, sadly, a freak earthquake leads to the death of one __Aradia Medigo_ _at a local day care center. The child was said to be playing with her friends when her and another child, __Sollux Captor__, headed into a cave. The earthquake happened just as other kid of their group neared. One girl says "__It was like the world was angry but calm all at once._" _The mouth of the cave collapsed on Miss. Medigo leaving her companion trapped inside. None of the children were questioned as to what exactly happened as the other three were greatly injured and one was reported to be having a break down once he was recovered. __Read More Pg. 6_

* * *

><p>Rose stilled her self for a moment before her eyes widened. She gripped onto Dave before she could fall and held him close to her. Her eyes were complete violet, her complexion was slightly darker, and when she spoke the room of the apartment trembled.<p>

"_The Knight will promise his all when The Mage grants The Knight's own an undeserved gift. Eventually both knights will pledge themselves but in the end only one will stay for him. The other will fall broken."_ Dave's red eyes filled with confusion behind his shades. He quickly shook his friend and almost instantly she snapped out of it clutching her head.

"You okay, Rose?" He allowed slight concern to leak into his voice and Rose smiled smugly as she heard it.

"Oh, you actually care, I never knew." She gave a hum of amusement still clinging onto him. "I...I believe we should find Roxy and Dirk. Something is happening, I believe they will know more than I do." Dave gave a nod as Rose loosened her grip on him and headed towards her room.

"Wait, I'm a Knight! I thought I was the only Knight!" He raced after her demanding answers.

* * *

><p>Months Later<p>

* * *

><p>Sollux sat up slowly in the hospital bed. He had grown use to the scratchy feeling of the blankets and the over sterile smell with everything. As always his eyes were drawn to two items laying on the stand next to his bed. One, a simple chain with a frowning and smiling face and the other, a pair of black wings hanging gracefully on a gold chain.<p>

"_I love you, Richard. Please be happy."_

He shook the head from his voice. They were much worse after...the accident. Almost clearer but not always as clear as he wanted them to be.

"_Forgive me father…"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Rachel! Forgive me!"_

"_Go ahead bastard!"_

He shook his head viciously. He knew what the voices were but he didn't want to accept it. The gemini held his head in his hands and breathed in slowly. At least he was going home today, at least he was cleared mentally fit.

* * *

><p>He watched from a distances a smile on his face. He knew what was going to happen, or at least the possibilities of what could and would happen. He turned and looked over his shoulder as the door to his office was broken in. He turned fully with a wide smile as if welcoming an old friend.<p>

"Lord English! How long has it been?" He spoke loudly with exaggerated hand movements.

"Too long, Huss, too long." The over happy man's smile stayed as he walked closer to the other.

"And time is too short isn't it? Can't hold back what is already in place just like I can't stop that you're already here." The green monster gave a slightly amused hum but kept his always changing eyes on the smaller male.

"Does that mean you'll just lay down and die for me?" The happy man burst into tears laughing obnoxiously loud.

"HAHAHA! HA! Oho." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Did you really expect that from me?" A common board with a nail in it appeared in Huss' hand. "LE, You should really know better."


End file.
